


The Bubble Bath

by demonpancake



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mello is a Brat, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, i think hairwashing aftercare is cute ok fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonpancake/pseuds/demonpancake
Summary: Matt comes home to find Mello in a bit of a compromising position
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 17





	The Bubble Bath

Matt came home to hear blaring music coming from the bathroom. He figured it was probably Mello in the shower. Over the music, he couldn’t tell if he heard the sound of water or not but he knew the bastard would usually take over an hour in there. All the hot water was gonna be gone. He walked over to bang on the bathroom door to get his attention when he found the door unlocked. Matt opened it preparing a full lecture about their water bill and the environment and so on. The moment the door swung forward was he almost had to laugh at the ridiculous sight. There was a small candle burning on the counter and the bathroom smelled like grapefruit and smoke as he looked down to see a completely naked, completely dry Mello laying on the ground on his phone smoking a cigarette. He peered up at him from under his bangs with an infuriating innocent face.   
"What do you need?" he asked as if this was completely normal to him 

"Mello, what the fuck are you doing?"   
"Well you see," he began, with the lit cigarette still in hand "I was gonna take a nice relaxing shower then I realized I needed to reply to some emails and I got distracted." he smirked a little, "Come on like you never do it."   
Matt couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that one. "No. I don’t think anyone else would do this? Mother fucker how are you a genius?" he paused for a second at the sight of a still totally nude Mello laying on his stomach with his head in his hands looking up at him, absent-mindedly kicking his feet back and forth. He couldn’t deny that the view was nice. "Dude you kill people yet you also look like this."   
He smiled standing up to sit on the bathroom counter, blowing out the candle.   
"I'm also the boss of the mob you work for," he said twirling a strand of hair around his finger, "better show me some respect before I shoot you."  
"Hmm," Matt replied, "If that’s how you wanna play it, works for me. But in that particular outfit, I doubt you're hiding a gun anywhere."  
"You'd be surprised," he replied causally wiggling his ass a little. Matt rolled his eyes walking over to the skinny blond and plucking the cigarette out of his fingers to take a drag himself. They both knew the penthouse had a strict no-smoking rule but no one was gonna have the balls to try and tell that to the notoriously temperamental mafia king living there.

"Why is dumb shit like this always our foreplay?" Matt asked as he put out the cigarette in the sink. Mello smirked again.  
"Well, I bet it's because despite being about the only person in the world that can shut me up, I think you like hearing me talk."   
Matt smiled at the comment, "No I really don’t, in fact, it might be one of my least favorite things your mouth does," He said brushing Mello's lip with his thumb. Mello was suddenly quite aware of the fact that Matt was still fully clothed. Despite the comment he made earlier he did not in fact have a gun in his ass right now and the bigger man had him pinned to the countertop. He briefly wondered if, for the first time in his life, he should just shut up. But where's the fun in that?   
"Ok smart guy, then what do you prefer?" he taunted, starting their little game. Despite being maybe a bit unorthodox it was extremely fun for the both of them so neither saw any reason to stop. Matt liked to blow off steam and Mello liked to relax. They made a pretty good pair. "I tend to be pretty cute when I run my mouth, see?" he said as he made a grab for the growing bulge in Matts pants, only to have a hand on his throat push him back into the wall  
"That might be true," he said leaning over Mello's slight frame, "but personally, I'd say you're a lot cuter when you can't." 

A violent kiss closed the small space between their faces. Mello still gasping for breath into Matt's mouth as he brought his hands up to tangled into his partner's red hair. Matt took his hand off of the smaller man's throat to easily pick up him off the counter slamming him into the opposite wall with a thud. Matt used to be worried about cracking the drywall but Mello never minded paying for damages to the penthouse. They had already broken a few coffee tables, the desk in the office and even the washing machine once already (don’t ask). Mello had the funds to keep up his little hobby and Matt wasn’t gonna complain. The breathy moan that the maneuver had earned from his partner was worth it and for better or worse, he never had to worry about breaking Mello. Despite the slight frame they both knew that he was anything but fragile. 

Matt kept Mello firmly pinned to the wall as the kissing continued, moving down to bight his neck. Mello's quiet grown was accompanied by a mumbled curse. "Fucking asshole" he breathed out. Matt smirked a little noticing just how hard the blond's dick had gotten from their little escapade. He pushed forward watching Mello squirm at the friction "What did you say?" he asked condescendingly as the other man attempt to grind down onto his hips. 

Breathlessly Mello managed to reply, "I believe I called you a fucking asshole."  
Matt nearly rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of being a brat?"  
"You know you love it" he responded. A few seconds later the tortured genius turned international criminal himself was down on his knees at Matt's feet. The icy blue eye's stared up at him.

"Let's put that oral fixation of yours to good use for once." He commented looking down on Mello in the process of undoing his belt.  
"Like you're one to talk with the fucking cigarettes."   
"Eh touché there I guess." Matt replied as his dick came free from its tight confines. He grabbed a fistful of the other's silky blond hair. Sometimes Matt honestly wondered if Mello just kept his hair this long because he liked getting it pulled. As he tried to push forward Matt's vice grip on hair pulled him back with a whine. "Hmm, needy today. Wanna beg for it?"  
Matt watched Mello's lips move into a perfect little pout he made some little puppy dog eyes, "Please Matt?" God how can anyone say no to that face. How is that face the last thing people see before they die? Unable to deny a request like that he guided him by his hair up to the dick.   
He groaned as Mello went in for the kill swallowing the whole thing into his throat.  
"Damn you really have 0 gag reflex don’t you?" Matt said with a smile, "What a whore."  
Mello's lips left the cock with a soft pop. "I'm always a whore for you baby." He smirked a little as Matt rolled his eyes and pushed his head forward again.   
"Ok enough talk you sappy fucker, back to work" As matt thrust into the smaller man's mouth he noticed Mello bring his hand down to his own dick, stroking in time with the trusts. Looking down at the site of the mafia king, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, moaning with mouth stretched around the dick. Matt could have watched forever But soon he pulled back watching a perfect string of spit connect to Mello's mouth.   
"Give it back bitch" Mello said, clearly it was supposed to be an order but it came out more like a plea. Matt smiled.   
"Nope." That clearly pissed Mello off. He didn’t like being told no and they both knew it. "Get up." Soon Mello was back sitting on the counter with Matt rummaging through the drawers. He produced a mostly empty bottle of lube. God, they really were whores. 

Matt roughly spread his partner's legs peppering a kiss up the top of his thighs ending with a strong lick over his ass. Mello let out a breathless curse as Matt continued licking a sucking. He gasped as the tong finally entered him and he rolled his hips for more friction. Fuck Matt really knew how to make him fall apart. A few minutes later Mello was a shaking moaning mess melted into the bathroom counter, Matt took a minute to sit up and admire his work before leaning in for another bruising kiss. He winced at a sudden pressure to his bottom lip and pulled away to see Mello with bloodstained lips and a shit-eating grin on his face.   
"You bit me?" Matt asked  
"Yep," Mello replied. Matt pushed him back into the mirror with a hand on his throat, as Mello let out a small breathless laugh. The redhead leaned over to whisper in his ear.   
"It's like you don’t even want me to fuck you," he said lightly biting his earlobe, finally releasing the pressure on his throat.   
"Or maybe I'm just trying to get you angry so you'll fuck me harder," Mello replied  
"Fucking brat." Matt grabbed the lube and without any more warning than that he had a finger roughly fucking in and out of Mello as he moaned and clenched around him. The blond wasted no time begging for another finger and insisting he was ready. Matt briefly considered torturing him a little more but thought better of it seeing the earnest expression on his face. Soon two had become three with Matt relentlessly hitting his prostate. The broken moans and whimpers he pulled from Mello filled the bathroom.   
"Please…" he let out. Matt smirked a little,   
"Please what?" he said hitting Mello's prostate before he could properly respond. Through the gasp, he managed a quiet response.   
"Fuck me." Fuck he really couldn’t say no to Mello, plus it was always so nice when he could get the brat begging for him. He pulled the fingers out and got himself lined up going in for another kiss. When he saw Mello move to make his inevitable 'hurry up' comment he rammed into him, bottoming out in one go. He watched Mello's mouth fall open, for once in his life the blond was silent. 

Matt took the opportunity to push the hair out of his face. Mello was pretty neutral about the scars on his cheek and torso but Matt thought they were fucking hot. Mello told him he kept them covered mostly to avoid annoying questions. He waited until the blond looked almost sentient again to start moving. 

"Harder" Mello gasped out. Matt obliged that one, he knew it wasn’t gonna last too long anyway, and at his point, he was ok with that. When Mello started to slump down a bit Matt grabbed his hair to pull him back up, earning a more audible moan as he hit the perfect spot. Mello brought his hand up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle as Matt moved down to kiss his neck keeping up the punishing pace.   
"Choke me"' the blond moaned, lost in the pleasure but still coherent enough to be a bit bossy. It was Mello after all. With one hand still holding him up by the hair, the other came to wrap around his neck. Matt moved faster and harder still hitting the sensitive nerves with every thrust. Mello lost it coming undone on the counter.   
"Please… Matt.." he choked out, "gonna c.." without any more waring Matt felt him clench around his dick through the spasms. He wasn’t far behind with that cumming in him with a final groan. 

Matt looked over at him, "God now you really need a shower."   
Mello laughed, "I know but I don't think my legs work right now."

Soon Matt was able to get up with Mello still lying there against the mirror. He walked over to the shower and instead decided to get a hot bath going. Mello still lied there until he smelled the strawberry bubble bath. 

"Why do we have that?" he asked getting Matt's attention.   
"I honestly don’t know, I don’t remember buying it, maybe it was a gift?"   
"Ya maybe. That would make sense " Mello let himself get cleaned up a little then carried over to the tub. Matt looked down at him. His hair was a sweaty mess, he had bruises forming on his knees, back, and neck, his lips were chapped and swollen still stained with some of Matt's blood. He was smiling though. 

"Jesus Mello! Use the fucking safeword damnit I'm afraid I'm gonna kill you one of these days."  
"I'm fine though it was fun!" He protested as Matt laid him down in the bath.   
"Ya know maybe if you made it something less stupid you would use it sometimes," he said, grabbing the shampoo.   
"But I like mine! I have been using I was 16" Matt started gently massaging the shampoo through his hair.   
"You do know how concerning that is right?" Mello laughed at that one. Matt knew all about the shady shit he used to get up to. He went from miscellaneous dl grindr men to having Matt drawing him a bubble bath and washing his hair after fucking. Things change he guessed. No one ever thought he'd be one to settle down.   
"Ya ya I know gimme a break."   
"But like, why chocolate of all things?" Matt asked laughing at the mere thought of it.   
"What can I say? I like chocolate." Mello replied with an angelic little grin. "I love you, Matt"  
"I love you too ya fucking idiot," Matt said with a smile.  
Mello smiled back, "We should order pizza now" he suggested.   
"Ooh, good idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't write very often so please be nice to me :)


End file.
